Reversal
by street sign
Summary: When Slade mysteriously visits Jinx, she finds that she and Raven had switched places. Now Raven is evil and Jinx is part of the Teen Titans. But why has this happened, and what is the purpose?
1. offering

She had been given one chance, the opportunity to leave everything behind. Strangely, the opportunity came in the form of her former employer, Slade.

He came to her in a vision, one of many hallucinations that visited her. She had thought she was hallucinating, the feverish pounding of her brain telling her to run, to flee. Her long legs hit the concrete hard, pain shooting from her ankles. The pink-haired girl heaved, her lungs constricting, an inner voice keeping her from drawing air. She ran and he pursued the chase until she stumbled, collapsed in a dark alley. The man approached, raising the crow bar.

She heard the cracking of her skull, the wetness trickling down. And then Slade yanked her, seizing her hair in his hands. 'This is insanity,' she thought, squeezing her catlike eyes closed. Her limbs felt numb, her vision obscuring. Why was he doing this?

And then nothing.

"You have one chance, jinx. One chance to change everything. One chance to make the correct decision." He stepped over her, looking down. "What do you say?"

She strained to hear the indistinct voice as her strength was flooding out. She looked into his face and then wished she hadn't. He was going to kill her, she didn't doubt that now. His bo-staff was pointed at her, the look of a man driven over the edge. She could barely open her eye, the cut above it obscured her vision.

"Yes," she whispered, "Yes. Change it. Change it all. Everything. Please. Just make it stop." Only then did the metal stop and then she was on fire, before everything vanished.

"Jinx, now!" Robin screamed, jumping from the robot, his disks blasting a hole in its chest. It holds out a laser, dodging his projectiles and pointing the laser gun towards him as Cyborg charges directly. He punches fiercely, landing a blow before his hands rip apart the robot's circuitry, tearing the wires from its chest as it exploded.

The pink-haired girl's boot slips as another robot grabbed her ankle, swings her towards the edge of the roof. Her eyes widen in shock as she crashes from the building in freefall. Robin shoots a grappling hook, the metal claws digging into the side of a building as he swings and catches the sorceress. The limp girl is handed over to Beast Boy, who carries her with care away from the battle.

Her eyesight is indistinct, as darkness slowly consumes her once more.

Jinx moaned, allowing a shaky gasp. Her lungs are incinerated as she inhales, burning with pain. Slowly she eases herself from the bed, her stomach lurching with panic. Taking a few steps, she collapses and steadies herself as footsteps approach. Her form leans over the metal frame of the bed, looking at sliding door.

The door opens and the Titans approach. Jinx's eyes ripple purple, her hands flashing waves of light, "Back off Titans." Pieces of ceiling crack, erupting in flaming violet, slamming into Beast Boy as she fires a super-hex. The purple surge of energy abandons its host, her eyes dilate as Jinx crumbles. Robin catches her with a worried look, "But Jinx. You're a Titan too."

"Shut up, bird brain." Her hands trickle with purple power, trembling as her fingers twisted around the skin of his arm. "You couldn't pay me to join your stupid team."

Starfire's green eyes are confused, "Oh! Friend Jinx, why are you saying the mean words to Robin? Has he the brain of a bird? But we are your friends and merely wish to help! Please, will you not at least allow us to give you the proper medication for your ailment? Perhaps the reciting of Tamaranian poetry will make you well. I shall fetch the pudding and deliver to you all 14971 verses."

"Yeah, dark girl. I know B.B. poured pancake syrup all over your room—which he wasn't supposed to be in—but did you really need to blast him with your hex thingy?" Cyborg asked quizzically. "Man, that's like a bazillion years of bad luck."

Jinx slowly digested the information, "What do you mean my room? How did Beast Boy get into my room? The H.I.V.E headmistress just reset the security system. Even Gizmo couldn't hack it."

"The H.I.V.E. headmistress? Jinx, what are you talking about? Your room is next to Starfire's." Robin asked, his voice concerned, "I think you need some rest."

"That's silly. You're silly. You looked like a giant stoplight. You know that, Boy Blunder?" Strangely fixed in her apathetic state, Jinx giggled. Her chest eased itself into a regular pace, raising and falling with her intake of air. The absorption of her thoughts steadily increases, as her mind is blank. The tired girl murmured before slowly losing consciousness, "I'm sleepy."

"Bird Boy here's right. You get some sleep while I run a diagnostics scan on you." Cyborg mentioned, pulling out a series of machines. Attaching the apparatuses the main computer, he initiated a basic check-up when the Titans alarm went off.

"Oh man, not again." Cyborg exclaimed as a screen popped up showing the crime scene. A dark figure was shown, hurling cars at the police.

"Dude, last time we fought her, she totally whooped us."

Robin narrowed his eyes. "It won't happen again."

"Yes, I agree. This time, we shall do the kicking of the butt and send that villainous girl to prison!" Starfire's eyes glowed with righteous green fury.

Jinx's eyes fluttered open in confusion, looking up at the Titans. She felt more alert, as if she sensed something was extremely off in the universe. There were only four Titans, where was—Her eyes widened as she saw the computer screen displaying the impossible. The fifth Titan was breaking into the tech sector of Wayne Enterprises. Jinx frowned, but if Raven wasn't here and she was, then that meant—

Suddenly, she remembered her strange vision with Slade. She had told him to change everything and he did. Now, she was the good guy and Raven had become evil. But what had she agreed to and what was the purpose of this?

_Slade bowed before his master, in the recesses of a dim cave. His approaching footsteps echoed, sending a chill up his spine. Candles flickered, revealing a strange enigma on the rock. Stepping within the circle of light, he started the ritual. Glowing scarlet, a wind swept up, blowing away the flames. A demonic, inhuman growled, "How you accomplished your task?"_

_"Yes master. The girl has agreed to switch places and the spell is complete. Raven is now a villain and the pink-haired sorceress has become of one the Titans. All is going according to the plan," he answered._

_"Very good. I want you to create as many disruptions as possible in the City. Use my unwilling daughter as long as the spell will hold. Let her feel the taste of evil so that she may never be without it again." Trigon laughed, as Slade faded into the darkness once more. Soon, very soon, her daughter's demonic half would awaken and when it did, the world would tremble with fear. _


	2. substitution

_Raven sensed something was wrong in her room. Her father's blackbirds gathered protectively and grouped themselves in circles as if guarding something from her eyes. She could feel their red, beady gaze on her, watching for a sign of weakness. The birds sat perched on her bookshelf, her desk, her sculpture of the masks, and her bed._

_How in the name of Azar did they get here? Had her father found some way to break the barrier and warding spells she put up? She frowned, finding that the blackbirds were flying through her mirror, which was floating in midair. But she couldn't reach her mirror, as the birds shielded it and soon they flocked all over her floor. _

_Strangely, the area around her closet was free of their presence. The birds settled on her black carpet, staring up at the dark panels of her wardrobe as they blinked at her. In fact, the birds had surrounded it but seemed afraid to venture into its perimeter. How odd, she couldn't remember putting anything particular in with her clothes and if her father evaded her other spells then there wasn't any reason why his birds couldn't take over her closet as well. _

_Setting her lips into a tight line, Raven drifted towards it as the birds cleared a path for her. The doors of her wardrobe swung open on their own as she approached and she sifted through its contents. Aside everything being drenched in syrup, there seemed to be nothing out of place. She wiped her hands on an already ruined cloak, cursing Beast Boy and his practical jokes. But there weren't any magical artifacts she'd hidden with her clothes, she was sure of that._

_Then her hands met with a solid object, a jewel stained with the shade of blood. Raven pulled it from her wardrobe, the stone drawing the warmth from her fingertips when she touched it. She snatched her hands back, to see that the skin was wrinkled before it returned to normal. Raven turned over its smooth surface, seeing her reflection inside as the jewel began to glow, suspended in midair. There was a flash of red light before her world began to spin. _

_Falling to her knees, Raven slumped to the ground as the birds seized their prey, attacking her with their beaks and claws. And then she saw darkness._

The floating figure wore a dark cloak, her hands engulfed in black energy as she enveloped two gasoline trucks, bringing them over the buildings into a deafening explosion. She withheld the shock of the impact as the flaming carnage rained down on police cars, decimating them completely. Summoning her powers, half the street became swallowed by fire.

Raven stepped lightly into the burning building as the other half had already been blasted to pieces. Holding out her arms, she approached the security guards, waving her hands slightly as she flung them outside. Her footsteps rang in the empty hallway as she walked through the series of maze-like corridors.

She reached the end of the hall, her hands closing around the tech chip. "Freeze!" She sighed as a familiar, annoying voice called out.

The red, yellow, and green figure swung into the room via grappling hook and was soon followed by the rest of his team. "Titans, go!"

"Since when do the Titans play Simon Says?" Raven rolled her eyes, blocking their attacks with ease as she dodged Robin's punch and reflected Starfire's energy blasts at Cyborg. "Shouldn't you be stopping petty crime?"

Starfire geared herself up for a barrage of starbolts, her eyes charged a shade of radioactive green as she slammed her hands against the conjured black shield. Beast Boy dropped Cyborg from the height of the roof, swooping in his pterodactyl form as he morphed into a mammoth. Robin's voice was strained as he threw himself forward with a kick, "You _are_ petty crime."

"Uninspired commands and dull comebacks. Your conversation skills are superb." Raven muttered dryly, ducking so that Beast Boy nearly gave Cyborg a broken nose. Cyborg cursed as his target disappeared into a portal only to appear next to him, causing the missiles to be launched in the wrong direction. "You must be beating the girls of with a stick."

"Robin has not the girls that chase after him." Starfire's eyes blazed with green fury. "And he does not require a tree to do the kicking of your butt!" Glowing with green energy, the alien princess seized Raven's cloak, throwing the dark witch through a series of walls before she reappeared behind Starfire to blast her to the ground.

"He doesn't "require a stick" because you beat the girls off for him." Raven replied, her gaze burying itself deep into Starfire's large green eyes, watching as it took a moment for the comment to register. Starfire growled carnivorously, revealing a dangerous glint of pointed teeth, her nails digging sharply into her palms. "Then I shall beat you!"

"You're welcome to try." The dark witch lowered herself in the air, her hands behind her back as Starfire flew towards her, twin beams shooting from her eyes.

Raven formed a shield, blocking the alien's attack but Starfire shot forward, nearly within a foot of the empath. Clenching her hands into fists, she felt the tinge of green energy, hurling one after the other into the shield. Raven lifted an eyebrow at this, deciding to break her shield herself as Starfire drew closer to land a blow on the force field, only to be met with a flare of dark magic, sending her reeling.

Raising her palms, two bolts of black lightening crashed through the roof, chaining Starfire and the rest of the titans against the wall. She counted, "One, two, three, four. . .Where's Jinx?"

And then a voice came from behind her, "Right here."


End file.
